Pulang
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Mudik tahun ini, tanpa sosok Odasaku di sisinya... / warn: Islamic content, edisi telat datang ide (?)


Mudik tahun ini, tanpa kehadiran seorang Oda Sakunosuke--atau akrabnya dipanggil Odasaku--di sisinya.

 **~o~**

 **Pulang**

 **By Vira D Ace**

 **Bungou Stray Dogs isn't mine, but this story is mine**

 **Rating: K**

 **Genre: friendship-spiritual**

 **Warn: Islamic content. Dan mungkin ada typo yg tak sengaja terketik V':**

 **DLDR!!**

 **~o~**

Dazai Osamu mengerang setengah frustasi. Biasanya ada Odasaku yang menemaninya ikut mudik ke kampung halaman karena kebetulan mereka berasal dari kampung yang sama. Namun kini sosok hangat itu sudah tiada karena kasus penembakan acak yang dilakukan oleh seorang teroris dalam sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Kejadian itu terjadi sebelum bulan puasa, dan Dazai nyaris melompat dari jendela apartemennya kalau saja kewarasannya sudah benar-benar hilang.

Mobil yang (akan) dikendarai Dazai sama sekali belum keluar dari halaman parkir apartemen. Pria yang hobi membebat anggota tubuhnya dengan perban--walau anggota tubuh itu baik-baik saja--itu masih diam di depan setir. Otaknya kacau balau. Walau sudah lewat hampir sebulan, namun Dazai sama sekali belum bisa menerima kematian Odasaku.

Terbesit dalam ingatan Dazai, ketika salah seorang anak panti di panti asuhan yang sering dikunjunginya dengan Odasaku bertanya tentang keberadaan si pria bersurai coklat muda. Saat itu si pemilik panti langsung menarik anak itu dan menyuruhnya bermain dengan yang lain, lalu minta maaf pada Dazai. Dazai sendiri hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum kecut lengkap dengan rasa sesak di dada yang disembunyikan.

Lagi-lagi Dazai tersenyum kecut. Rasa sesak itu datang lagi. Ah, semua itu masih terpikirkan bahkan saat ia akan berangkat mudik sebentar lagi.

Perlahan pria itu berusaha keras untuk melupakan rasa sakitnya barang sesaat saja. Jalan tol pasti macet sebentar lagi, dan Dazai tidak mau menunggu lama hanya untuk bayar gerbang tol. Bisa pegal pinggangnya kalau lama-lama duduk di mobil, dan hari ini panas--sangat berpotensi untuk membuat Dazai khilaf lalu meminum air sebelum waktunya berbuka.

Maka mesin mobil akhirnya dinyalakan. Dazai menginjak gas sedikit untuk mengeluarkan mobilnya dari halaman parkir sebelum akhirnya ikut melenggang di jalan raya bersama mobil-mobil pemudik lainnya.

~o~

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di gerbang tol. Saat mobilnya berhenti untuk mengantri, Dazai lekas mengambil ponselnya dan menulis pesan bahwa ia akan sampai di kampung nanti kira-kira saat matahari sudah tenggelam--ya kalau Dazai tidak melamun tadi, mungkin Dazai akan sampai minimal beberapa saat sebelum buka puasa.

[To: Bang Doppo

Mungkin aku akan sampai di rumah setelah buka puasa nanti. Bilang ke Ibu agar tidak repot memasakkan buka puasa untukku nanti.]

Suara klakson mobil di belakangnya membuat Dazai tersadar kalau antrian di depannya sudah maju tadi. Pria itu segera menekan tombol "send" dan menyimpan ponselnya di saku sebelum menginjak pedal gas lagi.

"Rame banget yang mau pulkam ya, Odasa-" Dazai terdiam begitu menyadari kata-katanya dan keadaan sekarang ini.

Odasaku sudah tiada. Kebiasaan lama Dazai yang suka mengajak Odasaku ngobrol tiap menunggu antrian di jalan tol sepertinya tidak akan hilang begitu saja. Pria itu mendengus pelan.

Begitu sudah gilirannya untuk membayar pajak di gerbang tol, Dazai membuka dashboard mobil dan mencari-cari kartu tol miliknya. "Odasaku, apa kau lihat-" Dazai terdiam lagi, merutuki otaknya yang sama sekali melupakan sebuah fakta yang bikin sesak dada.

Kartu untuk membayar tol sudah ditemukan. Mobil milik Dazai melenggang setelah palang dibuka

~o~

Entah kenapa Dazai tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Odasaku. Beberapa kali kehilangan fokus dan nyaris menabrak atau tertabrak kendaraan lain sepertinya tidak membuatnya bisa membuatnya jera.

Ckiiiit! Brak!

Kaki Dazai refleks menginjak pedal rem ketika sebuah mobil dan truk saling bertabrakan di depannya. Arus kendaraan terhenti sesaat. Beberapa orang berseragam polisi langsung bergerak ke tengah jalanan tempat kecelakaan terjadi. Beberapa orang asing yang menjadi saksi juga ikut turun. Namun Dazai tetap terdiam di tempatnya.

~o~

Kecelakaan beberapa jam lalu, entah kenapa membuat Dazai mendadak ingin secepatnya meninggalkan dunia ini.

Jalanan sudah kembali lancar. Kecelakaan barusan sudah diurus oleh pihak berwajib dan para korban sudah dikirim ke rumah sakit terdekat. Mobil milik Dazai masih melenggang di antara kendaraan lain yang juga mudik sepertinya--masih belum sampai di kampung halaman tercinta, dan sebentar lagi waktunya buka puasa.

Mati.

Satu kata yang terlintas di kepala Dazai ketika mengingat kecelakaan tadi. Dalam detik yang sama, bayang-bayang Odasaku terlintas di kepala si pria bersurai coklat gelap. Dazai lantas tersenyum miring.

Mungkin kematian dapat mempertemukannya kembali dengan Odasaku di alam sana.

"Astagfirullah!!" Dazai cepat-cepat mengucap. Entah apa yang merasukinya hingga memikirkan hal negatif seperti itu.

Semoga puasanya nggak batal karena berpikiran seperti tadi. Sumpah Dazai khilaf barusan.

Merasa kepalanya butuh ditenangkan agar tidak berpikir negatif seperti tadi, Dazai akhirnya memilih untuk menghentikan mobilnya di dekat rest area yang kebetulan ada 200 meter dari tempatnya sekarang--Dazai tentunya hafal di luar kepala pos-pos istirahat yang sengaja dibangun polisi di benerapa titik di jalan tol, Dazai yakin kalau tempatnya sama sekali tidak berubah.

Dazai tidak berniat ikut duduk leha-leha di pos sambil menunggu waktu berbuka, hingga ia hanya keluar dari mobilnya dan meluruskan punggungnya yang sedikit kaku akibat menyetir berjam-jam tadi di dekat mobil, sekalian menghirup udara segar.

"Fuaah~ capek banget~" Dazai bergumam lelah, "capek kan, Odasa-"

Dazai refleks menutup mulutnya. Ada apa dengan dirinya hari ini? Bukankah kemarin-kemarin--selain pada hari dimana Dazai mendapat berita tentang kematian Odasaku--ia baik-baik saja?

"Istirahat juga, Bang?"

Dazai menoleh. Seorang pemuda berkacamata yang lebih pendek dari Dazai menatap si pria bersurai coklat tua dari atas motornya. Ada tas ransel di punggung pemuda itu--membuat Dazai yakin kalau dia juga pulang kampung.

"Ah, iya," Dazai tersenyum kaku, "lagi istirahat bentar biar fokus nanti."

Si pemuda berkacamata hanya mangut-mangut. "Bentar lagi buka, jadi aku istirahat di sini sekalian nunggu waktu sholat magrib--padahal pengennya aku buka di rumah terus sholat berjamaah sama kakak-adek."

"Oh," gantian Dazai yang mangut-mangut.

Pemuda di depan Dazai turun dari motornya, lantas mendekati Dazai dengan 2 botol air mineral dan sebuah plastik berisi gorengan di tangan. "Bentar lagi buka. Bukber yuk, Bang."

Dengan senang hati Dazai mengiyakan--mumpung ada yang nawarin dan Dazai malas kembali ke mobil untuk sekedar mengambil minum, rejeki gak boleh ditolak. Pikirannya tentang Odasaku lenyap sesaat.

"Oiya, namaku Sakaguchi Ango. Salken Bang!"

"Aku Dazai Osamu. Salken juga."

~o~

Adzan magrib berkumandang. Dazai dan Ango sama-sama mengucap "alhamdullilah" sebelum membaca doa buka puasa dan langsung minum dengan tangan mencomot sebuah gorengan.

"Duh, enak banget dah," Dazai bergumam pelan, "dek Ango beli gorengannya di mana?"

"Bikin sendiri, bang. Tapi bikinnya pagi, makanya udah gak krenyes lagi," balas Ango.

"Wuih, keren! Tapi gorengannya masih tetep enak lho!" Dazai mencomot satu gorengan lagi.

Ango hanya terkekeh.

"Odasaku, coba kamu cobain nih-"

"Bang Dazai ngomong sama siapa?" pertanyaan dari Ango membuat Dazai terdiam.

Kenapa Dazai terus lupa sih?!

"Ahaha, aku cuman keinget temen," Dazai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan tangan kiri, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sesak di dada dengan nada riang.

"Temen?" alis Ango naik satu, "temen kerja?"

"Begitulah."

"Dia pulkam ke mana?"

Kali ini Dazai benar-benar terdiam.

"Bang?" Ango dapat merasakan kalau aura keceriaan (?) orang di depannya ini menurun drastis. Oh, Ango merasa ia salah bicara.

"Dia, udah pulang dari lama, sebelum puasa," Dazai tersenyum miris, "namanya Oda Sakunosuke. Tapi aku manggilnya Odasaku."

"Eh, sebelum puasa?" kali ini Ango dibuat bingung, "maksudnya?"

"Ya, sebelum puasa. Dia udah pulang, ke sisi-Nya," air mata jatuh setitik, "padahal kita udah janjian pulkam bareng lagi tahun ini, tapi dia malah balik duluan. Kayaknya Allah sayang banget sama dia, sampe manggil dia buat pulang duluan ke pangkuan-Nya."

"Bang Dazai,"

"Aku aja udah niat mau mati tadi di jalan. Tapi aku ingat kalau nethink itu gak boleh," setitik air lagi jatuh, "eh, tapi kalo udah buka boleh gak sih burdir? Kangen aku."

"Istigfar Bang!" Ango refleks mencengkram pundak Dazai, "Bang Dazai gak boleh kayak gitu! Burdir itu juga haram Bang! Yang ada temennya Bang Dazai malah sedih gegara Bang Dazai gak mengikuti alur yang udah digariskan sama Allah swt. Yang ada Bang Dazai masuk neraka kalo burdir. Niatnya Bang Dazai sekarang buat pulkam juga, kan? Berarti Bang Dazai punya keluarga di kampung, kan? Gimana coba kalo Bang Dazai burdir? Kasian orangtua ama adek-kakak Abang!"

Dazai terperengah. Untuk pertama kalinya, Dazai diceramahi oleh orang yang lebih muda darinya soal pentingnya hidup di dunia. Dada Dazai kembali terasa sesak. Namun rasa sesak itu semakin menjadi ketika Ango menggenggam tangannya.

"Mending sekarang kita sholat magrib, Bang," ajaknya, "doakan temennya Abang biar dia dapat tempat terbaik di sisi-Nya. Berdoa juga agar Abang nggak terlalu mengikuti emosi dan malah khilaf. Nama temen Abang Odasaku, kan? Nanti biar kudoakan juga Bang Odasaku."

Dazai tersenyum setengah sendu. "Makasih," jawabnya, "makasih, hiks, dek."

"Bang Dazai jangan nangis lagi weh!!"

 **~(belum) end~**

 **Hai hai, Vira D Ace balik dengan cerita gaje dengan tema campur-campur~! #apaansih?!**

 **Jadi sebenernya ini mau buat event di grup. Tapi karena eventnya udah lewat, jadi Vira post di sini aja :'v**

 **Dan, idenya itu dapet tiba-tiba aja, pas ada temen yg lagi mau mudik terus cerita ke saia--gak nyambung sih, soalnya dia ceritanya mau mudik pas hari lebaran kedua :'v**

 **Yaudah, itu ae. Tapi masih ada bonus di bawah. Scrool terus men :** v

 **~omake 1~**

"Aku pulang~"

"Bang Osamu!!!"

Begitu membuka pintu rumah, Dazai disambut dengan pelukan dari seorang anak kecil yang membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang seketika. Dazai tertawa dalam hati. Keponakannya ini benar-benar manis.

Dazai Atsushi, anak dari Dazai Chuuya.

"Kau ini," pria bersurai pirang dengan kunciran mirip samurai mengikuti langkah anak kecil itu sambil menghela napas, "setidaknya biarkan Osamu istirahat dulu. Kau boleh menyerbunya besok."

"Aku baik-baik aja, Bang," Dazai nyengir, "dan yang terakhir itu jahat banget~"

Doppo pura-pura tidak mendengar raungan (sok) nelangsa adiknya.

"Oh, Osamu?" seorang pemuda bersurai jingga dengan tinggi yang tak memandai ikut membuntuti Atsushi.

"Chuuya!!" Dazai ingin memeluk, sayangnya kehalang sama Atsushi yang masih memeluknya.

"Bang Osamu, Bang Odasaku kok gak ada?" Atsushi celigak-celiguk sendiri, "biasanya Bang Odasaku ke sini dulu. Kok gak ada?"

Hening.

"A-atsushi!" Chuuya segera menarik lengan Atsushi, "ah, kamu ini. Mending sekarang kamu bantuin Mbah Kouyou masak di dapur. Osamu, maafkan-"

"Nggak papa, kok," Doppo dan Chuuya sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Dazai malah akan tersenyum riang.

Masalahnya terakhir kali nama Odasaku disebut, Doppo dan Chuuya dapat laporan kalau Dazai melakukan percobaan bunuh diri yang mampu membuat jantung keduanya olahraga dadakan. Untung Mbah Kouyou alias ibu mereka belum dengar beritanya.

"Jadi Bang Odasaku ke mana?" Atsushi yang masih 6 tahun kembali bertanya polos--Doppo mati-matian menahan Chuuya agar pria itu tidak menjitak kepala anaknya sendiri.

"Udah pulang," Dazai masih tersenyum, "ke tempat yang jauuuuh banget. Pokoknya dalam waktu yang lama kita gak bakalan ketemu sama dia."

"Kenapa?"

"Belum waktunya."

"Kena- ADUH!!"

"Nanyanya nanti lagi. Bang Osamu capek tuh," akhirnya jitakan penuh cinta keluar juga, "Osamu, istirahat sana! Ntar kupanggil kalau udah waktunya makan malam."

"Iya iya~"

 **~(udah) end, (tapi boong :'v)~**

 **~omake 2~**

Mobil milik Dazai melenggang di jalan tol. Sudah tanggal 23, yang berarti sudah waktunya Dazai kembali ke kota. Pekerjaannya menumpuk dan Dazai harus segera menyelesaikannya sebelum kena sembur dari bos sadis nan pedo bernama Mori Ougai.

Dazai tersenyum tipis. Pagi tadi, sebelum pulang, pria itu berziarah ke makam Odasaku. Segalanya ia ceritakan di depan makam si pria bersurai coklat muda. Tentang apa yang terjadi selama mudik tahun ini, soal kerinduannya, soal pemuda bernama Sakaguchi Ango yang ditemuinya saat mudik dan membawanya kembali dari keinginan kelam bernama kematian.

Dan juga, soal janji yang belum sempat terlaksana.

Jujur, Dazai bersyukur telah bertemu dengan Ango.

"Kau bisa tenang di sana sekarang, Odasaku," Dazai tersenyum, "soal janji kita, lupakan saja. Aku mengerti, dan Insya Allah akan berusaha untuk melupakannya. Terima kasih untuk segalanya, ya?"

Dazai sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sebuah truk dari arah yang berlawanan melaju oleng dan berada di dalam jalurnya. Dalam kecepatan sepersekian detik, truk besar itu langsung menghantam mobil si surai coklat tanpa peringatan sedikitpun.

 **~end(ing macam ava ini? :'v ah, auk ah. Intinya end, udah :'v)~**


End file.
